


PA-28-180

by hazelwho



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, Community: dsc6dsnippets, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelwho/pseuds/hazelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Come fly with me, let’s fly, let’s fly away…</p>
            </blockquote>





	PA-28-180

“Fraser, I’m not so sure about this after all. Let’s not and say we did, okay?”

But Fraser continued inexorably across the tarmac and Ray followed, drawn along in his wake. Fraser stopped in front of a small airplane, white with a blue stripe.

Fraser treated the Piper Cherokee like a horse, smoothing a hand along its belly as he walked around it and speaking to it softly as he inspected its brakes, tires, fuel cap, and flaps. His outside preflight check done, Fraser turned to gentle Ray, who seemed frozen in place.

“Ray, _Ray_. It’s all right. Come on.”

“Fraser, should you be standing on the wing like that? Isn’t that, um, dangerous?”

“Don’t be silly, Ray,” said Fraser, holding out his hand. Ray took it automatically. Fraser pulled Ray up after him and into the plane.

“What kind of vehicle doesn’t have a driver’s-side door? If you can even call it driving when you steer with your feet…” Ray groused.

Fraser tuned out the rant to finish his preflight.

“Are you ready, Ray?”

“You _do_ know how to fly this thing, right?”

Fraser rubbed his eyebrow. “I read a book once, and I’m sure theory will translate into practice –“

“NOT funny, Frase!”

“Ray. Would I take you up if I wasn’t certified?”

“I’m just saying, it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve endangered my life in wildly bizarre ways.”

“Do you trust me?”

“That depends. Are you planning on jumping out of this plane in midair? Because you do that kind of thing, and I’m just gonna say right up front, I am _not_ up for that today.”

“Ray, do you trust me?”

Ray squeezed his eyes shut, blew out a long breath, and nodded.

“Tower, this is Delta Two Four One Seven Romeo…”


End file.
